Prince Van
'Prince Van Kianataluk '''is a major character who appears in ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. He is Veranda’s twin brother, the prince of Yoshkok, and the other owner of the Old Black Tower as the Champion Crown. Information Background Information * Feature films: ** Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Temple of the Vampires ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Song of the Sirens * Voice: Peyton Nyguen Character Information * Full name: Vandar Kianataluk * Other names: Just Van * Personality: ** Kind ** Clever ** Thoughtful ** Romantic ** Knowledgeable ** Creative * Appearance: ** Slender, brick beige skin ** Short black hair ** Brown eyes * Occupation(s): ** Prince of Yoshkok ** Owner of the Old Black Tower * Alignment: Good * Goal(s): ** To help others ** To become one of the rulers of Yo Shi Nam * Birthplace: Yoshkok, Yoshland * Relatives: ** King Chula (grandfather; deceased) ** Queen Ratanaporn (grandmother; deceased) ** King Paitoon (father; now slightly old) ** Queen Nin (mother; now slightly old) ** Princess Veranda (twin sister) ** Utandu (founded cousin) ** Rebecca Dawson (love interest) * Allies: ** Joe ** Bill ** Meg ** Od ** Con ** Bunny ** Kate ** Anya ** Duke Devon ** Rebecca Dawson ** Khung Jetjirawat ** Anucha Jetjirawat (after he reformed) ** Prince Jab ** Crown Princess Nefertiti IV ** Prince Tobias ** Prince Kabir ** Prince Olaf ** Crown Prince Fadhili ** Saburo ** Gaspard ** Lone ** Xaymnī ** Mafu ** The sirens ** Pisces ** Yod * Enemies: ** Former President William from Grayson ** Jamie Swanson * Likes: ** Taking notes ** Traveling ** Adventures ** Having fun with Veranda ** Drawing ** Pineapples ** Learning technology ** His bag ** Preparations ** Taking time ** Planning ** Football * Dislikes: ** Foiled plans ** Broken promises ** Halloween (formerly) ** Risks ** Being judged ** Bullies ** Working with a team (formerly) ** Failure * Weapons/Items: ** Notebook ** Camera ** iPhone Background Personality Van is a handsome boy who is very creative and is into stuff invented after the old days. He is also shown to love his twin sister and spending time with her. Like Princess Lauren, Van values keeping promises no matter what to the point where he dislikes broken promises they made him. He loves taking notes and being prepared and places a lot of the faith in the iPhone he’s used. Van didn’t like Halloween because of the point there are evil spirits out until Veranda explained why she loves it besides Christmas. Van is also into sports sometimes. Appearance Van is a brick beige-skinned boy with a slender figure and brown eyes. He is the same size as his twin sister and has short, black hair. His signature outfit is a blue Yosh prince’s outfit, only in the city. It has a blue coat with a light blue shirt underneath, a blue tie, blue pants, and black shoes. For formal occasions, Van is seen wearing a blue dancer‘s costume. It resembles Lee the Blood Ninja, only in blue. Trivia * Van is the only royal to use modern devices. * It’s revealed that Van was accidentally trapped in a painting by William 28 years ago in “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower”. * Van developed a crush on Rebecca Dawson in “The Prince and I”. * It’s said that Van used to be scared of Halloween in “An Afterlife Festival to Remember”. * Van made friends with Prince Jab of Seoul in “Christmas in Yo Shi Nam”, an adolescent vampire named Saburo in Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Temple of the Vampires, Gaspard from Paris in “High Chai Tea”, and Khung, who is disguised as a Scottish named Angus, in “The Highland Games”. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Princes Category:Teenagers Category:People born in Yoshkok Category:People with full names Category:Adventurers Category:People from Yoshland